Ai no Maho
by azhelic
Summary: Lucy Hilang! " Luuucccyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...! " chapter 3 update
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal…

Panggil aja aku, Azhelic. Ini adalah Fanfic Pertama ku, tadinya ini ada cerita fiski yang aku udah buat sebelum ikut gabung di ini… tapi Akhirnya aku ubah semua nama tokohnya kedalam tokoh Fairy Tail ^_^ . Soalnya ini Anime Favorite ku…!

Selamat Membaca ya…

**~~** … Ai no Maho …**~~**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa Guid yang bernama Fairy tail ini benar-benar ramai karna ulah para anggotannya. Natsu dan Gray sedang mengadu kepala meraka dengan masing-nasing kedua tangan mereka dikepal erat bersiap mengeluarkan jurus mereka.

" Aku tak akan kalah dari mu Ice Head ! " seru Natsu.

" Kau takkan mungkin menang dari ku Fire Head ! " seru Gray tak mau kalah.

"ara ara… pasti ada meja yang akan hancur lagi.. " kata Mirajane sambil menempelkan selembar kertas di papan kerja yang kosong.

Mereka berdua melirik secara bersamaan ke kertas yang ditempelkan oleh Mira. Dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin sambil berlomba siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Dan…

Clek!

Erza mengambilnya dengan mudah persis 1 cm lagi sebelum Natsu dan Gray mengambilnya. Seketika tubuh mereka berdua kaku didepan papan tsb dengan mulut terbuka lebar bersama-sama

"ng? kenapa dengan wajah kalian? Apa kalian bertengkar lagi? " Tanya Erza dengan santainya.

"ahahaha tidak..tidak.." jawab Gray sambil merangkul Natsu, berpura-pura baikan.

"Aye!" sambung natsu.

Erza pun membaca kertas tersebut dengan seksama. Tak lama suara pintu terbuka, dan seorang gadis berambur blonde masuk dengan cerianya menyapa rekan-rekannya " Ohayou minna…! "

" Ohayou Lucy.." jawab Mira dengan ramah dibalik meja bar nya.

" Yo Lucy ! " sambut Natsu yang seperti biasa senyum khasnya.

Lucy lalu melirik kearah papan pekerjaan yang kosong.

**Lucy POV**

Hari ini seperti biasa di Guild ramai sekali, karena akhir-akhir ini jumlah yang menawarkan pekerjaan sedikit, jadi sekalinya ada pekerjaan, pasti langsung ambil oleh para anggota disini. Dan… sepertinya aku terlambat! Yah… sepertinya aku harus menebok celengan ku untuk membayar uang sewa bulan ini… ( T^T )

**Normal POV**

" Natsu, Gray, Lucy, kalian ikut dengan ku melakukan pekerjaan ! " Tegas Erza sambil berjalan kearah mereka.

"Aye, akhirnya kita dapat pekerjaan juga…." Sambut Happy yang terbang berputar-putar di atas Natsu.

" Eh? Aku juga? ". Tanya Lucy merasa tak yakin.

"Ng! karena tugas ini memilik syarat, yaitu harus 4 ada orang yang ikut " jawab Erza sambil mengemasi barang-barang miliknya yang entah kapan ada di belakangnya. " Dan nilai pekerjaannya cukup besar, 2.000.000 Jewel ". Sambungnya lagi.

"APA? 2.000.000 Jewel ! " teriak Lucy, Natsu dan Gray bersamaan.

" Kenapa aku selalu tak terhitung?...". ucap lirih seekor kucing biru yang frustasi berat di pojok menghadap tembok

' ( $_$ ) 2.000.000 Jewel ! itu cukup untuk membayar uang sewa selama 4 bulan..! ' dalam batin Lucy.

" Tapi kenapa aku harus 1 Tim dengan DIA ?" tanya Gray sambil menunjuk kearah Natsu.

" Memang aku mau 1 Tim dengan ICE HEAD seperti MU ! " balas Natsu, mereka pun mengadu kepala mereka lagi.

" Jika kalian bertengkar lagi, aku tak akan membawa kalian ! " Tegas Erza.

" AYE ! " Natsu dan Gay berangkulan lagi sambil meniru Happy.

Akhirnya mereka berempat berangkat menggunakan kereta menju Kota Hullzion. Sebuah Kota di sebelah utara dari Magnolia. Seperti biasa Natsu mengambil sisi di dekat jendela sambil berusaha menahan Mabuk kendaraannya. " Natsu… bertahanlah.." kata Happy yang sedari tadi mengurut pundak Natsu. " ~ tak akan naik kereta lagi~~ Ough!" celoteh Natsu. " Kau sudah ratusan kali mengatakan itu…." Jelas Happy.

" Erza, sebenarnya apa pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan? " Tanya lucy yang duduk disamping Natsu.

" kita hanya harus mengawal seorang putri dari pedagang besar di kota Hullzion, itu yang tertulis dikertas ini " jawab Erza sambil memakan kue tar miliknya.

**Lucy POV**

Akhirnya aku dapat pekerjaan juga, ya… meski dengan tim yang sama seperti biasa. Kali ini bertugas ke kota Hullzion, hmh… kota ini mengingat kan ku saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Natsu dan bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Sudah 7 tahun berlalu setelah hilangnya kami di Pulau Tenroujima, sekarang… seperti apa ya kota itu?

**Normal POV**

Sesampainya di kota Hullzion, mereka langsung menuju kediaman Putri Pedagang besar yang dimaksud. Tapi di perjalanan mereka mendengar bahwa beberapa penyihir dari kota Hullzion, banyak yang secara mendadak, Hilang!

" Erza, kau dengar itu? " Tanya Lucy memastikan.

"Ya, Master sudah memberitahuku. Tidak hanya di kota Hullzion saja, bahkan di kota-kota lain juga terjadi demikian. Karenanya kita tidak boleh lengah dan harus tetap waspada " jelas Erza dengan serius. Sedangkan Natsu dan Gray sibuk menyantap makanan mereka tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Erza.

Selesai makan, mereka menjutkan kembali ke kediaman Putri Uruva (Putri Pedagan besar). Mereka langsung mengawal putri tersebut yang rencananya akan ke kota sebrang membahas kerjasama di perdagangan. Tapi di perjalanan mereka di hadang oleh segerombolan bandit bertubuh besar. Salah satu dari mereka melirik lambang fairy tail di tangan kanan Natsu." Oh, ternyata Fairy Tail. Boleh juga " kata bandit tsb dengan senyum liciknya.

Natsu langsung maju dan berkata " Aku akan mengahajarnya..! " sambil mengarahkan tinju apinya ke bandit tsb. Tapi pukulannya meleset karena pukulan natsu berbelok kearah lain.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begini? Jelas-jelas aku memukul kearahnya, tapi kenapa kearah lain? " tanya Natsu sambil terus membuat bola api di tanagannya. Ternyata tidak hanya serangan dari Natsu yang gagal, Gray, Lucy, bahkan Erza pun juga.

" sepertinya aku pernah melihat sihir seperti ini… "kata Lucy sambil tetap siaga.

" Lalu, bagaimana cara menghadapinya? " Tanya Erza sambil terus menghujani para bandit tsb dengan pedang-pedangnnya.

" Itu…." Belum selesai perkataan Lucy, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan akibat api yg dibuat Natsu. Sehingga asap tebal menyelimuti pertarungan tersebut. Dan begitu asap hilang, Lucy dan para bandit pun ikut menghilang.

"Akh, Lucy tidak ada!" teriak Gray

" Apa? Lucy Hilang? " kata Natsu Terkejut.

" Pasti Lucy di bawa oleh mereka mereka! Tapi…. Kenapa bukan kereta Putri Uruva yang mereka incar? atau… mereka memang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengincar Putri Uruva melainkan kita, para penyihir ? ini sama seperti kasus hilangnya para penyihir di kota Hullzion dan kota-kota lainnya! " Erza mencoba berpikir jelas tentang yang terjadi.

" Kalau begitu gawat, kita harus segera menolong Lucy ! " seru Gray yang bersiap menyusul para bandit tsb. Sedangkan..

" LUUCCYYYY…..! ". Tanpa aba-aba Natsu langsung berlari mengejar dan mencari Lucy secepat mungkin diikuti oleh Happy yang terbang di belakangnya.

" Natsu tung…. hah… anak itu, sulit sekali diatur! " kata Erza sambil berkacak pinggang

" Kita juga harus menyusulnya ! " lanjut Gray

" Tunggu! kita tidak boleh gegabah, kita juga harus memikirkan Putri Uruva, untuk sementara kita serahkan hal ini kepada Natsu, sekarang kita kembali membawa putri Uruva kekediamannya dahulu, baru nanti kita meenyusu Natsu ". Jelas Erza sambil membantu Putri Uruva masuk ke dalam keretanya. Gray pun mengangguk tanda persetujuannya.

**Lucy POV**

Kepalaku terasa pusing, dan pandanganku mulai kabur saat asap tebal menyelimuti kami semua. Dan aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Bagitu tersadar, aku berada di sebuah Gua yang cukup besar dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Dan ternyata aku tak sendiri, ada beberapa orang yang kondisinya sama seperti ku bahkan lebih mengerikan, tatapan mereka kosong! Seperti tak ada semangat hidup. Benar-benar mengerikan, tubuh ku bahkan ikut gemetar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Kemana yang lainnya? Arrrgghh…. Aku benar-benar frustasi memikirkan apa yang terjadi… ! _

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah beberapa orang yang berjalan masuk kedalam tempat ku berada. Akh… Menyebalkan ! ternyata itu bandit yang kami lawan saat itu. Dia mulai berjalan mendekati ku, kemudian berkata " Oh… kau sudah bangun rupanya, baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kau ikut denganku ! ". Sambil menarik tangan ku memaksa mengikuti nya. " Lepaskan aku ! Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian? " teriakan ku menggema ke semua sisi dalam Gua itu, tapi mereka tetap tak bicara. Sampai mereka mendorong ku dengan kasar hingga aku terjatuh tersungkur didalam sisi Gua yang lain.

"Akh! ~ Hei kau ! tidak bisakah sedikit lembut terhadap wanita? " bentak ku kepada mereka sambil menahan rasa sakit. " Berhentilah bicara! ". Ia menatapku dengan tajam. "Tuan Renora, kali ini aku berhasil mendapatkan 1 penyihir lagi " lanjutnya kepada seseorang yang muncul dari kegelapan Gua tsb. " Bagus sekali, oh… ternyata Fairy Tail, hmh.. apa kekuatannya? ". Tanya orang yang bernama Renora kepada bandit suruhannya itu.

" Dia seorang penyihir roh, Tuan " jawab bandit itu." Oh.. itu sangat bagus, ini maka lengkap persiapannya ".

" Persiapan? Apa maksud kalian? ". Tanya ku mencoba memahami situasi ini. "

Renora lalu mengeluarkan sebuah batu dari tangannya, yang bentuknya seperti jantung yang terlilit akar pohon, kemudian ia berkata "Persiapan? Tentu saja persiapan untuk membangunkan sihir Zeref, HaHaHaHa…! Aku akan menghisap seluruh kekutan mu dan Dengan ini kekuatanku akan jauh bertambah dan Aku akan Menguasai DUNIA !". batu itu pun mengeluarkan sinar merah dari dari celah-celahnya diiringi tawa Renora yang menggema kesemua sisi Gua.

DEG !

kata-kata Renora membuatku takut, takut kejadian di Pulau Tenroujima akan terulang kembali. Tubuhku gemetar kembali. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Seseorang.. Tolonglah…

**Normal POV**

Ketika batu yang ditangan Renora mengelurkan sinarnya, ia langsung mengarahkannya kearah Lucy. Dengan kuat Lucy memejamkan matanya karena takut dan gemetar.

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan di sisi kanan Gua yang langsung tembus ke Lucy berada, akibatnya batu yang ada ditangan Renora ikut terpental "Gawat ! "teriak Renora yang sadar batunya hilang. Dari sisi lubang Gua akibat ledakan tadi keluarlah seseorang dengan api di kedua tangannya.

" Akhirnya ku temukan juga, Lucy ! " kata seseorang tsb.

" Natsu ! " teriak Lucy dengan senyum manisnya terpancar ketika debu mulai hilang dan menampilkan sosok Natsu dengan jelas. " Luccyyy…! " Happy lalu terbang menghampiri Lucy dan melepaskan ikatannya.

" Terima kasih Happy, bagaimana kalian tau aku ada disini? "

" Itu berkat Penciuman Natsu yang tajam, dia mengikuti bau mu ". Jelas kucing biru itu sambil membuka kedua sayapnya.

" Bau ku? " Tanya lucy bingung

" Aye, Natsu bilang bau mu seperti makanan ".

" APA ? " dengan jelas urat-urat Lucy membentuk 4 sisi.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika Renora dan anak buahnya mulai bangkit dan menghampiri mereka. Lucy lalu mengambil kuncinya dan mengeluarkan Taurus.

" Taurus , Beri pelajaran kepada mereka! ". Menunjuk Renora dan anak buahnya.

" Mo- ! Tenang saja Nona Lucy, Mo- ! ". Sambil mengayunkan kapaknya

Tapi seperti pertarungan pertama, serangan dari Taurus beralih kearah sisi Gua yang kosong.

' ini seperti sebelumnya, aku ingat saat di Edolas kami juga bertemu musuh yang memliki sihir yang serupa, tapi… saat itu Natsu yang berhasil melawannya.. aku harus bagaimana?...' batin Lucy bicara.

Natsu lalu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, tapi semburan tersebut malah berbelok kearah Lucy. " Akh ! Lucy ! " teriak Natsu yang mulai panik.

Tapi sebelum Lucy terkena serangan itu, Virgo dengan cepat menggendong Lucy dan menyelamatkannya. " Putri, apa kau terluka ? " Tanya Virgo yang seperti biasa dengan expresi datarnya. " Ng! ( mengangguk ) Terima kasih, Virgo. EH ? Kau keluar dari gerbang mu sendiri lagi? ". " Benar Putri, sekarang hamba pergi ". Virgo pun mengilang! Akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk menutup gerbang Taurus " Terima ksih Taurus "

" Maaf Nona Lucy, Mo-! " Taurus pun menghilang.

" Lucy kau tak apa? " Tanya Natsu menghampiri Lucy.

" Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Natsu, kita harus keluar dari tempat ini, mereka yang telah menculik para penyihir di kota dan menghisap sihir mereka! ".

Mendengar hal itu Natsu menjadi semakin marah dan enggan pergi sebelum mengahajar mereka. " TIDAK AKAN KU MAAF KAN ! ". Seluruh tubuh nya mulai di penuhi api.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ Dia malah tambah ingin melawan mereka~~~! _ harusnya aku tak mengatakan itu~~~ ' batin Lucy.

Tapi begitu Natsu maju dengan langkah apinya, tiba-tiba " Huwaaaaa! "

SYUTT …BRUAK!

Dia tergelincir dan jatuh terlentang!

" A, apa itu~~~~! " seru Natsu yang langsung bangun dan mencari apa yang membuatnya terjatuh.

Ternyata yang membuatnya jatuh adalah batu yang berbentuk jantung yang ada di tangan Renora tadi. Lucy dan Renora pun langsung mengetahuinya

" Rupanya ini yang membuatku jatuh " sambil memegang batu itu

' Gawat, kalau sampai sihir anak itu yang terhisap, ini tidak sesuai rencana ! ' Batin Renora.

" Cepat! Hancurkan Mereka..! ". Perintah Renora kepada anak buahnya.

" Natsu ! cepat buang batu itu..! ". Teriak Lucy yang berlari kearahnya.

" Eh ? "

Terlambat, sebelum Lucy dan anak buah Renora mendekati Natsu, Batu itu sudah mengeluarkan sinar merah. " Eh ? kenapa dengan batu ini ? " tanya natsu dengan lugunya sambil melihat secara cermat batu yang ada ditangannya. Lalu akar yang menyelimuti batu itu mulai terbuka dan mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat menyilaukan keseluruh tempat di Gua itu.

" Oh tidak ! Natsuuuu…! " teriak Lucy berusaha menghentikan yang terjadi.

" Lucy..! " Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy yang hampir dekat dengannya, sebelum akhirnya natsu jatuh dan sinar itu pun menghilang berikut batu nya. Lucy pun segera mengangkat kepala Natsu dan menariknya kedalam pangkuannya. Disusul Happy yang berada di samping Natsu.

" Natsu~~ " ucap Happy yang didalam matanya mulai mengantungi air matanya yang siap tumpah

" Natsu ! Natsu, sadarlah! " Lucy mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Natsu. "Ku mohon, sadarlah, Natsu! Ku mohon….sadarlah ! " tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah Natsu." Lucy~~ " perlahan suara Natsu memanggil namanya dan melihat wajahnya yang sedang berurai air mata, hingga pandangannya gelap hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

***** Bersambung ke Chapter 2 *****

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Natsu selanjutnya?

Apakah Natsu akan bernasib sama dengan para penyihir yang hilang?

**Tunggu jawabannya di Chapter 2**

Berhubung ini Fanfic pertama ku, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya agak-agak Gaje dan gak nyambung , Hehe sama kayak yang ngarang XD . apalagi aku gak pinter bikin Narasi, jadi kebanyakan percakapannya dari pada narasinya..

Thanks banget yang udah mau baca ^_^

Jangan lupa berikan saran dan kritik kalian…

So.. Review me…


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima sensei**

**Azhel disini cuma pinjem para aktor/aktrisnya**

**pairing : Natsu Lucy**

**kurangnya : Buanyak miss typo, GAJE, Gak nyambung, Salah ketik, alur kecepetan, banyak dialog, ah pokoknya banyak deh!**

**thanks buat teman2 and author yang sudah memberikan saran dan kritiknya **

**Ingat! Pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan jejaknya dengan memberikan komentar / Review-nya :D**

**selamat membaca...**

* * *

**~~** … Ai no Maho …**~~**

**Sebelumnya…**

"Natsu! Natsu, sadarlah!" Lucy mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Natsu. "Ku mohon, sadarlah, Natsu! Ku mohon….sadarlah!" tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah Natsu." Lucy~~ " perlahan suara Natsu memanggil namanya dan melihat wajahnya yang sedang berurai air mata, hingga pandangannya gelap hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku menarik Natsu kedalam pangkuanku, berusaha agar dia membuka matanya. Natsu… Sadarlah…

Aku mencoba mengerak-gerakan tubuhnya tapi ia tetap tak membuka matanya. Bagitu juga dengan Happy yang menangis keras disamping ku sambil memegangi lengan Natsu yang tergeletak diatas tanah Gua yang dingin.

**Normal POV**

Renora dan anak buahnya masih terpaku melihat Natsu yang masih tak sadarkan diri dalam pangkuan Lucy.

' _Gawat! Seharusnya bukan sihir anak itu yang terhisap, entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Lebih baik anak itu ku lenyapkan! sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, ' _pikir Renora

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Renora langsung mengeluarkan sihirnya dan membentuk sebuah tali yang dengan cepat menjerat leher Lucy.

"Akh!" Pekik Lucy sambil berusaha melepaskan tali sihir itu dari lehernya

"Lucy…!" Happy ikut membantu Lucy dengan menarik, mengigitnya serta mecakar tali sihir itu sekuat tenaganya tapi tak juga berhasil. Renora bahkan mengeluarkan tali sihirnya yang lain dari tangan kirinya dan mencambuk Happy, hingga ia terpental ke dinding Gua dan jatuh pingsan.

"Ha, Hap-pyy~ " ucap Lucy Lirih karena tenaganya mulai habis terkuras menahan lilitan sihir Renora.

Tak cukup hanya itu, Renora juga menarik Lucy kearahnya dengan paksa, hingga Natsu yang berada di pangkuan Lucy pun jatuh tergeletak di lantai Gua.

"Kau tak ada gunanya lagi, gadis manis!" ucap Renora dengan senyum liciknya pada Lucy. Salah satu bandit yang menculik Lucy segera menghampiri Natsu dan menarik serta mengangkat tubuh Natsu dengan satu lengannya.

" HAHAHAHA…Anak ini sudah tak berdaya lagi, tak ada gunanya dibiarkan hidup !" Sorak bandit itu dengan penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Lucy masih berusaha keras melepas jeratan tali sihir itu dari lehernya.

**Lucy POV**

"Akh!" Pekik ku saat Renora menjerat leher ku dengan sihirnya. Sungguh menyebalkan! Semakin lama sihir ini semakin kuat, tenaga ku juga berkurang derastis. Apa mungkin sihirnya ini memiliki kemampuan menyerap sihir lawan? Gawat, Bagaimana ini? (T^T)…

Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Natsu dan juga Happy saat ini, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mereka.

**Normal POV**

Disaat Lucy sedang berusaha melepaskan sihir Renora, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti ketika tali itu dengan cepat berubah membeku dan hancur menjadi serpihan.

"Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin?!" Ucap Renora begitu melihat sihir miliknya hancur menjadi kepingan Es!

Sementara Lucy langsung menjauh darinya dan mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Terima kasih, Gray…!" ucap Lucy sambil memegangi lehernya yang masih sedikit merasakan sakit akibat jeratan tadi

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gray yang baru saja datang bersama Erza

"Ng!" Jawab lucy mengangguk

Tak Lupa Erza langsung menghajar anak buah Renora yang bersama natsu hingga jatuh di lantai gua kembali. Dan setelah mengetahui keadaan Lucy, Gray lalu beralih menghampiri kearah Natsu dan mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Oi, Natsu! Bangun! Hei Bodoh, buka mata mu!" sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Natsu yang belum ada tanda-tanda akan segera sadar. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan satu tangannya mengangkat syal kotak-kotak milik Natsu dan tangan yang satunya lagi menamparnya bulak balik ( *ya ampun… itu cara menyadarkan orang yang paling sadis! XD

"=.= Gray, tidak bisakah kau menyadarkannya dengan sedikit lembut?" ucap Lucy melihat Pria inceran Juvia itu menyadarkan Natsu (* Lebih tepatnya menghajar Natsu

Belum juga Natsu tersadar, Renora sudah mengerahkan anak buahnya kepada mereka dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Erza dengan siap menghadang mereka dengan ratusan pedang miliknya menggantung di udara.

"Ternyata benar, kalianlah yang menculik para penyihir, katakan Apa tujuan kalian?!" Tanya Erza yang terdengar seperti perintah

" HAHAHA…Penyihir Bodoh seperti kalian sebaiknya Diam ! kalian hanya akan mengganggu rencana kami saja ! "

Sontak gerakan Erza pun terhenti dan Aura di sekelilingnya berubah drastis! Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata " Apa kau bilang? Bo-Doh ? …" Erza menampakan senyumnya Devilnya. Ia juga mengganti baju Zirahnya menjadi Black wing Armor

" BODOHHH ?! Errrrrrggghh… KAU Bilang Aku BODOH ! " Ia kembali tersenyum dan perlahan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang mengerikan ! dengan kuku di kedua tangannya yang seolah siap mencabik lawannya, matanya berwarna merah menyala seperti warna rambutnya. *Jika dilihat pada saat seperti ini mungkin Erza bisa dibilang kembarannya Mirajane versi devilnya XD

" A, Apa yang terjadi? Di, Dia berubah !". kata salah satu bandit yang tak jauh dari Erza berdiri. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Erza langsung menghajar mereka habis-habisan ! sampai sebagian anak buah Renora kocar kacir berantakan.

" Ah… Dia malah ngamuk disaat-saat seperti ini.. =.= " ucap Gray yang melihat kelakuan Erza.

" Baiklah, aku juga tak akan kalah! ICE… MAKE LANCE ! " Lanjut Gray mengeluarkan jurusnya ke arah Renora.

Disaat yang sama Lucy mengambil salah satu kunci emasnya dan bersiap mengeluarkan virgo, Sayangnya Renora sudah mengetahui terlebih dahulu, sehingga serangan Es yang buat Gray ia alihkan kearah Lucy.

"Akh…!" Pekik Lucy yang terbanting ke sisi Gua yang lain.

"Lucy !" Teriak Gray dengan Panik.

Perlahan Lucy berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk tegak kembali, namun tanah yang ia pijak tiba-tiba bergetar " Eh? Na, nani?.." Tanyanya bingung, lalu " Uwaaa…!" Tanahnya longsor kedalam jurang. Beruntung Lucy sempat berpegangan pada salah satu batu yang ada di dinding Gua itu

" Gawat! Lucy!" ucap Gray panik. Namun karena lengah, Renora pun berhasil membuat Gray terhempas jauh darinya. Sedangkan Erza masih terperangkap menghadapi anak buah Renora yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Kini tinggal Renora dan Lucy yang tergelantung di bibir gua, Pria bertubuh besar dan berjanggut keriting ini perlahan mengayunkan langkahnya mendekati Lucy.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Gawat ! dalam posisi ini aku tak bisa mengambil kunci rohku, dan… Akh tidak, tangan ku sudah tak kuat lagi… bagaimana ini? Apa benar aku akan mati disini?

Perlahan aku melihat Renora berjalan mendekati ku dan kini ia berdiri persis dihadapanku dengan senyum liciknya dia berkata "Hmh… sayang sekali, gadis seperti mu harus berakhir seperti ini. Tapi tenang saja, karena teman-teman mu akan segera menyusul ! HAHAHAHA…. HAHAHAHA.. ! "

Sungguh aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya, tapi… apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

**Normal POV**

"Bagaimana kalau aku percepat kematianmu gadis manis ? HAHAHAHA!" ucap Renora sambil menghentakkan kakinya membuat genggaman Lucy akhirnya terlepas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Lucy begitu tubuhnya terhempas ke udara

" LUCYYYYYYYYY!" ucap Erza dan Gray bersamaan

Tanpa diduga, telinga Natsu bergerak serta matanya terbuka lebar begitu mendengar Erza dan Gray memanggil nama Lucy.

" Lucy?! " Natsu membuka matanya dan dengan cepat bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari sekencang mungkin kearah tebing

"LUUUCCCYYYYYYYY…!" Sedangkan Renora yang terlambat menyadari kehadiran Natsu yang berlari kearahnya, langsung ikut terpental kedalam jurang akibat tertabrak Natsu.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa…. XD !" Teriak Renora

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYY…!" panggil Natsu yang juga ikut terjun ke jurang tersebut

**Lucy POV**

Entah kenapa aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, aku beranikan diri untuk membuka mata ku, dan… Aku melihat…

"NA, NATSU !"

GREP!

Ia berhasil mendapatkan ku dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, tapi…TUNGGU! Itu artinya…

kita berdua JATUUUH…! _

"Kyaaa…Natsu, kita akan jatuh…!" Teriak ku yang benar-benar panik, tapi Natsu dengan wajah polosnya hanya ber "Eh?" saja!

Aaaaaaaaaah… Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa setenang itu di saat seperti ini! T^T

Aaaaaaa….! Aku benar-benar takut! Sampai aku tak sadar menenggelamkan wajah ku kedalam dada kekar milik Natsu dan menutup mata ku kuat-kuat.

Hening! Tak ada respon dari Natsu, perlahan aku merasakan angin yang baru saja sangat kencang menerpa kami, tiba-tiba hilang dan kami seperti… Terbang!

EH?!

Tunggu! Terbang?

Kubuka mata ku kembali dan…Yup! Aku melihat Natsu terbang dengan Api yang membentuk dua sayap besar di punggungnya. Entah kenapa ini bisa terjadi, aku juga tak mengerti…

" Lucy, apa kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja? Beritahu aku mana yang sakit ?... " Natsu terus bertanya tentang keadaan ku dengan wajahnya yang sangat khawatir

" Aku baik-baik saja Natsu " kata ku bersaha meyakinkannya. Ia lalu membawa ku naik dan masuk ke dalam gua itu kembali.

**Normal POV**

Begitu sampai diatas gua, Erza dan Gray langsung mengampiri mereka dan sayap Api yang ada di pungggung Natsu segera menghilang dengan cepat.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Ucap Erza yang terdengar sedikit khawatir

"Tenanglah, kami tak apa-apa" Ucap Lucy dengan senyum manisnya

"Syukurlah… Oi Natsu! kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat bangun tadi, hah?! " Ucap Gray yang kesal karena ternyata Natsu bangun dengan sendirinya yang artinya usahanya membangunkan Natsu tadi hanya sia-sia.

"Ng?" dengan wajah polosnya Natsu menatap bingung Gray yang masih mengomel tak jelas.

Belum selesai keributan kecil itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari bawah tebing yang membuat bebatuan kecil ditebing itu Renora juga berhasil selamat dengan menggunakan tali sihirnya dan kembali naik keatas gua.

"Ekh…! Menyebalkan, ternyata dia masih hidup!" ucap Gray kesal mengetahui kondisi Renora.

' _Kurang ajar! Bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan sihirnya lagi?_' Pikir Renora

"Hei, Bocah api! Berani-beraninya kau menjatuhkan ku seperti ini! Lihatlah, aku akan segara memberimu pelajaran!" Ucap Renora kesal dengan tangan kanannya membersihkan darah yang keluar dari sela-sela giginya.

"Bagaimana orang itu bisa muncul dari situ?" Tanya Natsu dengan polos kepada Gray

"APAAAA?! Kau ini Bodoh sekali, apa kau tak sadar telah menabrak ku yang besar ini, Hah?!" Ucap Renora yang tak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Natsu.

Hmbt! Gray menahan tawanya dengan munutup mulutnya rapat-rapat

'_HAHAHA…Dia jujur sekali mengakui dirinya bertubuh besar! XD' _Dalam hati Gray

Natsu yang masih tak mengingat kapan ia menjatuhkan Renora, hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ekh…! Kenapa kalian diam saja! Cepat serang Mereka!" Perintah Renora kepada anak buahnya. Beberapa dari mereka menyerang Erza dan Gray, sedangkan yang lain melawan Natsu dan Lucy.

Natsu dengan cepat berpidah posisi di depan Lucy dan meninju kedua tangannya sehingga mengeluarkan sihir apinya. Tatapannya tajam kepada mereka dan membuat api di kedua tangannya semakin membesar

" Jika kalian menyakiti Lucy sehelai rambut saja, Akan ku ubah kalian menjadi ABU ! " Natsu menegaskan dengan keras pada kalimat akhirnya.

DEG

' _A,ada apa dengan jantung ku? Kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat? '_ Tanpa Lucy sadari sembut merah merona di pipinya.

"KARYUU NO HOUKOU!" Natsu melepaskan jurusnya tepat pada anak buah Renora

"HUWAAAAA…. Dia Kuat sekali…!" teriak salah satu anak buahnya dan berlari sebisa mungkin. Bahkan beberapa anak buah Renora yang mampu mengendalikan sihir, tidak berfungsi sama sekali saat mencoba mengendalikan api Natsu

"HUWAA…Gawat! Sihirnya tak bisa di kendalikan..!"

"Kita juga harus membantunya!" jelas Erza yang bersiap menyerang Renora

"Benar !" Gray juga ikut bersiap

Tapi saat Erza dan Gray menyerang, seperti biasa Renora mengalihkannya kearah Lucy. Beruntung Natsu dengan cepat menangkisnya dengan satu tangan apinya dan tangan satunya lagi menyusul menyerang Renora, dan seketika Renora bernasib sama dengan anak buahnya.

Pandangan Natsu langsung berbalik kearah Gray dan Erza, kali ini tatapannya tak bersahabat, tatapan amarah yang luar biasa, sampai-sampai seluruh tubuh Natsu penuh dengan api yang membara.

" Oi, Natsu? Kenapa Kau menatap kami seperti itu, hah? " Tanya Gray yang merasa ada yang aneh.

' _A,ada apa ini? Tunggu, tak biasanya Natsu seperti ini ' _Pikir Lucy.

" Kalian juga ingin menyakiti Lucy ! Tak akan ku MAAFKAN ! " Natsu menatap Gray dan Erza dengan api yang ada di kedua tangannya.

" Tunggu ! Natsu ! Kami tak berniat sama sekali untuk menyakiti Lucy, itu semua karena pengaruh sihir Renora ! " jelas Gray mencoba meyakinkan Natsu.

" Percuma Gray, ada yang aneh dengannya ! " ucap Erza memperjelas keadaan.

Natsu langsung mengambil posisi yang sama saat menyerangnya anak buah Renora.

' _Oh tidak, ini tidak benar! Natsu!'_ Batin Lucy

"KARYUU NO HOUKOU…!" Natsu mengarahkan apinya pada Erza dan Gray, tapi tanpa diduga Lucy berlari dan dengan cepat membentangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mejadi tameng untuk Gray dan Erza.

"LUCY!" Seru Erza dan Gray Bersamaan

Sayangnya api dengan cepat melesat ke arah mereka bertiga, hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar dan membuat Gua tersebut dipenuhi asap hitam yang tebal.

Hening. Hanya suara batu-batu kecil yang berjatuhan dari atas Gua.

Perlahan asap mulai menghilang, terlihat Natsu masih membentangkan kedua tangannya ke dinding gua dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Saat asap benar-benar menghilang, terlihat Lucy, Gray dan Erza menutupi kepala mereka dengan kedua tangan. Begitu mereka membuka mata, terlihat dua sisi Gua dalam keadaan hancur dan dengan Lubang yang besar.

" Ha, hampir saja… " ucap Gray sambil melihat sekelilingnya

Lucy yang mulai mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Langsung mencari Natsu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan Natsu. Ia masih dalm posisinya semuala dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

"Natsu!" Lucy langsung berlari mendekatinya, tubuh Natsu yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya langsung jatuh, tapi Lucy menangkapnya sebelum tubuh Natsu tergeletak di lantai gua.

" Lu…ci…" Ucap Natsu dengan lirih sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri kembali.

" Natsu!"

" Jangan khawatir, Ia hanya tertidur " Jelas Erza begitu sampai di dekat Lucy " Ini sama seperti saat Natsu terkena serangan Laxus " sambungnya lagi.

"Ng!" Lucy mengangguk dan memandangi Natsu yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Guild " Saran Gray

"Tidak, kalian bawalah kembali Natsu ke Guild, aku akan mengurus Renora berserta anak buahnya kepada dewan penyihir!"

"Ng!" Lucy dan Gray menggangguk bersamaan.

Mereka pun kembali ke Guild sedangkan Erza membawa Renora dan anak buahnya sebagai pengganti tugas mereka. Dan Renora beserta anak buahnya di masukkan kedalam penjara Dewan Sihir, sementara Natsu dan Happy segera dirawat oleh Wendy dan Charla sesampainya di Guid.

* * *

**2 Hari kemudian..**

Wendy dan Charla baru saja keluar dari ruangan Natsu di rawat.

" Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang Wendy? " Tanya Happy yang terbang menghampirinya

" Semua luka yang ada di tubuh Natsu-san sudah sembuh, tapi… aku masih tak tau kenapa sampai sekarang Natsu-san belum siuman… " kata gadis berambut biru tersebut dengan wajah yang tak ceria.

" Tenanglah Wendy, Natsu adalah anak yang kuat dia pasti akan segera sadar kembali " Ucap Erza yang datang sambil menepuk bahu Wendy

" Ng!" jawab Wendy mengangguk " Lucy-san juga masih ada di dalam sana…" Jelas wendy yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy.

"Oh… baiklah, aku harus bertemu dengan master terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku akan melihatnya juga " Ucap Erza sambil berlalu meninggalkannya.

Tak lama Wendy dan Charla pun juga pergi menemui anggota lainnya diikuti oleh Happy yang terbang di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Lucy masih duduk persis di samping Natsu yang masih terbaring tidur.

**Lucy POV**

Ini sudah 2 hari… tapi Natsu belum juga sadar. Aku ingat saat ia terkena petir Laxus, Natsu hanya butuh sehari semalam saja untuk memulihkan kondisi badannya. Tapi… kenapa sekarang berbeda?

Aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan memperpendek jarak ku dengan Natsu. Aku khawatir…

Apa yang terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Ku harap tidak, aku tau Natsu sangat kuat.

Tapi…kemana perginya batu sihir itu? Atau mungkin…

**Normal POV**

Saat Lucy sedang memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, secara tiba-tiba Natsu langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"LUCY!" Itu kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Natsu

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy menjerit kaget karena seperti baru saja melihat mayat hidup!

Natsu langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Lucy dengan lugunya.

"KAU mengangetkan ku Natsu! Apa kau tau jantungku hampir saja berhenti!" Lucy benar-benar kesal dengan Natsu yang bangun dengan tiba-tiba

Mengetahui disampingnya adalah Lucy, Natsu sangat senang sampai tak memikirkan omelan Lucy. Senyuman khasnya itu pun terpancar dengan jelas.

"Lucy~~" Ia langsung bangun dari tempat ia berbaring dan memeluk erat Lucy. Sontak hal itu membuat semburat merah di pipi Lucy.

"Lucy~~~" Natsu mempererat pelukannya

"Ng~~ Na, Natsu! Ka, kalau seperti ini.. a, aku tak bisa na,fas…" ucap Lucy yang menahan pelukan Natsu yang terlalu kencang.

"Akh, Gomen ne Lucy! Kau tak apa? Maafkan aku.." ucap Natsu yang panic karena ulahnya.

"Ya.. aku tak apa, Natsu bagaimana keadaan sendiri apa masih ada yang terasa sakit?" Ucap Lucy yang tak kalah khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu.

Sedangkan Natsu yang mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, hanya terlihat bingung dan mulai memeriksa dirinya.

"Ng… tidak, tidak ada yang sakit"

"Syukurlah… aku lega.." Ucap lucy sambil menampakkan senyum manisnya.

Melihat hal itu, tanpa di sadari telihat rona merah di kedua pipi Natsu dan membuatnya sedikit tertunduk

"Lu, lucy…" ucap Natsu dengat sangat pelan

"Ng? kau kenapa Natsu?" Lucy mulai bigung dengan perilaku Natsu

"Itu… …." belum sempat kalimat Natsu tersampaikan, pintu ruang perawatan mendadak terbuka. Dan keluarlah si kucing biru yang mengganggu suasana tersebut, ia melesat cepat kearah Natsu dengan air mata dramatisnya.

"Natsu~~~! Syukurlah… kau baik-baik saja~~~!" Ucap Happy yang berada dalam pangkuan Natsu.

Tak lama beberapa anggota Fairy tail yang lain ikut memasuki ruangan tersebut termasuk makarov.

**Lucy POV**

Syukurlah, ku lihat Natsu baik-baik saja…

Ternyata aku terlalu mencemaskannya…

Tapi… rasanya aku melihat seseorang diluar pintu sebelum Happy datang, apa itu hanya perasaan ku saja ya?

**Normal POV**

Natsu memandang satu persatu orang-orang yang datang menghampirinya. Termasuk Happy yang sedang menangis dramatis di pangkuannya.

"Lucy, dimana ini?" Ucap Natsu sambil menatap Lucy

Lucy dan anggota fairy tail yang lain benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan Natsu.

"Na, Natsu.." ucap Lirih

* * *

****Bersambung ke Chapter 3****

***Apa yang terjadi pada Natsu sesungguhnya?**

**Tunggu di Chapter 3 **

* * *

**Gomen ne Minna**

**hehe ini mungkin update terlama yang pernah ada, atau mungkin udah banyak yang lupa dengan fanfic ku ini.**

**NB : Chapter 2 ini pernah aku publish sebelumnnya, tapi yang ini ada sedikit perubahan.**

**yang udah pernah baca, silahkan di baca kembali**

**:D**

**jangan lupa Azhel masih butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima sensei**

**Azhel disini cuma pinjem para aktor/aktrisnya**

**pairing : Natsu Lucy**

**Warning : Buanyak miss typo, GAJE, Gak nyambung, Salah ketik, alur kecepetan, banyak dialog, ah pokoknya banyak deh!**

**thanks buat teman2 reader and author yang sudah memberikan komentar, saran dan kritiknya **

**karena fanfic ini masih sangat jauh dari sempurna  
**

* * *

**Yo, ketemu lagi dengan Azhel si author JADUL ^_^**

**E...ada yang masih inget gak ya sama first fanfic Azhel ini?**

**sepertinya bener deh kata sahabat azhel yaitu ai2 lucky, kalo fanfic ini udah banyak sarang laba-labanya!  
**

**Gomen ne Azhel luama buanget lanjutin fic ini, karena ada beberapa urusan negara yang harus Azhel urus! (?)**

**Yaudah dari pada banyak omong gak jelas.**

**dan bagi yang sudah menebak-nebak tentang jalannya fic ini, disini jawabannya**

**~~~**Selamat membaca**~~~**

* * *

**.**

****** Ai no Maho ******

**.**

* * *

**Sebelumnya…**

Natsu memandangi satu persatu orang-orang yang datang menghampirinya. Termasuk Happy yang sedang menangis dramatis di pangkuannya.

"Lucy, dimana ini?" Ucap Natsu sambil menatap Lucy

Lucy dan anggota fairy tail yang lain benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan Natsu.

"Na, Natsu.." ucap Lirih

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Langit Magnolia sudah menampakkan bintang-bintang yang cantik, dipadu dengan hembusan angin malam yang lembut. Lucy membuka pintu apartemen miliknya perlahan, ia terlihat sangat lelah dan sesekali memijat pelipisnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamarnya yang kosong, tak ada sosok salamander beserta kucing birunya yang biasanya sudah lebih dulu ada di kamarnya. Lucy membaringkan badannya di ranjang kecil miliknya, ia menatap langit kamarnya.

"Ngh~~Hari ini rasanya panjang sekali dan melelahkan~~~" keluhanya sambil merenggangkan beberapa ototnya. "Mungkin aku harus berendam air hangat, Seperti itu lebih baik" sambungnya. Aroma Strawberry menyeruak hampir keseluruh ruangan, diiringi balon-balon sabun yang berterbangan saat Lucy memasuki bak mandinya. Didalam selela-lela rendamannya, pikirannya sibuk merekam kembali kejadian yang ia alami hari ini.

* * *

**Flashback On**

Natsu yang masih dalam posisi duduk dengan setengah memeluk Lucy, ia kembali menatap satu persatu anggota Fairy tail yang ada di dalam ruang perawatan.

"Na, Natsu, apa maksud mu? Tentu saja kita sedang di ruang kesehatan Fairy Tail " Tutur Lucy yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Natsu yang terdengar aneh itu. Pertanyaan Lucy membuat mata Natsu tertuju kembali padanya "Apa kau tidak tahu, kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkan mu!" Lajut Lucy sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Sesaat kemudian Natsu tertunduk, mungkin ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

.

'…_.Fairy… Tail…?' _Batin Natsu bersuara

.

"Aye! Tidur mu seperti orang mati Natsu!" Tambah Happy yang sudah kembali ceria lagi dengann mengibarkan kedua sayap putihnya.

"Syukurlah… Natsu-san sekarang sudah terlihat baikan, bukankah begitu Charla? " Tutur Wendy dengan senyum hangatnya itu. Sedangkan Charla, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada nya, ia terlihat pucat, gemetar, berkeringat dingin dan tegang melihat Natsu.

"Eh?Charla? Charla? ada dengan mu?" Lanjut Wendy yang khawatir dengan sikap Charla

" EH?!" Charla kembali ke alam sadarnya begitu mendengar suara Wendy.

" E.., A, aku tidak apa-apa Wendy!" Ia mencoba memberikan senyumnya " Hah… aku mungkin hanya kelelahan saja" lanjutnya dengan Sikap Cueknya seperti biasa.

"Ah…Syukurlah.." Wendy mulai lega kembali melihat sikap Charla yang seperti semula.

'… _A,apa ini? Mengapa perasaanku tidak enak?... apa yang sebenarnya yang kulihat tadi? ..'_Batin Charla.

.

Dan tanpa mereka semua sadari, di bahu kanan belakang Natsu terdapat semacam tatto berwarna merah yang berlukiskan sama persis dengan Batu sihir milik Renora yang hilang tersebut. Tetapi perlahan tatto itu menghilang dari tubuh Natsu.

.

"Oi Natsu, akhirnya kau bangun juga! Ayo Kita Bertarung!" Ucap Gray begitu bersemangat, tak lupa dengan kebiasaannya yang melepas kemeja putih yang dikenakannya entah kemana.

'_Kyaaa~~! Gray-sama benar-benar membuat Juvia terpesona~~~!'_ Jerit Hati Juvia tak terbendung lagi melihat kondisi pujaan hatinya itu. Juvia mengerak-gerakan tubuhnya dengan sorot mata berbentuk 'Love Love Pink'

Seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di otak Juvia, semua hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya

BLETAK!

Gray sudah terkapar dengan benjolan besar diatas kepalanya akibat perbuatan Erza di sampingnya. Droy dan Jet yang melihat tindakan Erza langung berpelukan dengan gemetar. Sementara Elfman, Mira dan Levi Akhirnya suasana diruang tersebut berubah menjadi ramai.

Sementara itu…

"Lucy?" Panggil Natsu

"Hm?"

.

.

"….Mereka…Siapa?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah polosnya, Namun sukses membuat seluruh aktivitas diruangan tersebut berhenti seketika.

1

2

3

"APAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan, kecuali Mirajane, Erza dan Makarov yang masih bisa mengontrol sikap mereka.

"Na, Natsu! Apa maksudmu? Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?"Lucy memaksakan senyumnya meski nadanya sedikit bergetar, ia memegang kedua bahu Natsu dan menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Entah mengapa Natsu tak merasa apa yang terjadi padanya itu penting, ia justru memeluk erat dan bergelayut manja dibahu kiri Lucy seperti anak kecil yang sedang memeluk boneka kesayangannya "Lucy~~~"

'_Ada apa dengan dia sebenarnya? Kenapa sikapnya seperti inii?' _Batin Lucy

"Na-Natsu! Kau ini kenapa?" Ucapnya sambil mencoba mendorong Natsu menjauh darinya, tapi tak berhasil. Natsu justru mengeratkan pelukannya " Lucy~~~"

'_Apa mungkin ini semua ada hubungannya dengan bayangan yang kulihat tadi?'_Batin Charla juga ikut berbicara

Sementara itu…

"HUWAAAA~~~~~Natsu~~kau tega sekali melupakan ku~~~HUWAAA~~~!" Tangisan Happy Kembali pecah meski dalam posisi terbang. Disaat seperti ini biasanya Happy akan terbang memeluk Lucy dan menagis habis-habisan. Sayangnya saat ini Natsu sudah mendahuluinya. Hingga Ia beralih kearah Mirajane dan meluapakan tangisnya dalam pelukan Mira.

" Happy, tenanglah…" Ucap Mira yang ikut sedih mendengarnya. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Happy yang terguncang-guncang karena tangisnya

"Hiks…Apa sihir pengobatan ku bermasalah? Hingga Natsu-san seperti ini~~Hiks…" Wendy juga ikut menangis menyalahkan dirinya

"Wendy, berhentilah menagis. Ini pasti bukan salahmu" Ucap Charla mencoba menenangkan Wendy

" Natsu! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa pada kami? " Ucap Drod dan Jet

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Ucap Levy yang tak percaya

"Natsu, Kau sama sekali tidak Jantan!" Ucap Elfman dengan tegas

"Oi, Natsu! Ada apa dengan mu Hah? Apa kau benar-benar Lupa pada kami? " Ucap Gray yang tak percaya dan mencoba mendekati Natsu.

"Hentikan Gray!" Erza juga sebenarnya khawatir tapi bersedih juga tak menyelesaikan masalah pikirnya

* * *

"Ehem, ehem… " Makarov memecahkan kedamaian, ia naik ke tempat tidur ruang perawatan "Maaf mengganggu kalian, kalian…."

"Kalian pasti bingung bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, bukan?" Potong Mavis dengan Cepat yang entah sejak kapan ada di ruangan tersebut

"MASTER PERTAMA!" Para anggota Fairy Tail sekali lagi dibuat terkejut, kali ini karena kehadiran Master Pertama mereka yang entah sejak kapan Ia duduk sambil meneggerakkan kedua kaki kecilnya seperti anak kecil di samping Master ke 3 sekaligus ke 5 mereka.

"Uwaa! Master Pertama! Kapan kau muncul?!" Makarov seperti kena serangan jantung. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Hantu berpasar imut dan menggemaskan tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Aku selalu ada di dalam Fairy Tail" Jawab Mavis dengan Polos " Kau lama sekali menyampaikannya Makarov! Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan pada mereka!" sambungnya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Baiklah..." Makarov hanya bisa sweetdrop dihadapan Pendiri pertama Fairy Tail itu.

"Master Pertama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Natsu?" Tanya Erza

"Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, dan ku rasa… anak itu.." melirik kearah Natsu "Ia terkena salah satu sihir kuno yaitu ... Ai no Maho…" Tutur Mavis

"Ai no Maho?"

"Dahulu jauh sebelum aku mendirikan Fairy Tail, banyak sihir yang dipergunakan untuk kepentingan tertentu. Singkatnya yaitu sihir yang dibuat berdasarkan keinginan. Ai no maho adalah salah satunya. Biasanya untuk bisa menggunakan jenis ini pemakainnya harus memeuhi syarat yang wajib dipenuhi, jika tidak maka sihir itu akan berubah fungsi. Namun karena sihir ini banyak menimbukan kerugian bagi kerajaan maupun masyarakat, kerajaan memutuskan untuk menghentikan praktik sihir jenis ini dan melarang keras pemakaiannya" Terang Mavis kembali

"Ini… sama dengan tujuan Renora, bukankah saat di Gua waktu itu ia ingin mengambil kekuatan Natsu seperti halnya ia mengambil penyihir lainnya, tapi yang terjadi justru berbeda. Apa itu berarti Renora sudah melanggar syarat tersebut?" Tanya Erza

"Itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi maaf aku tak begitu mengetahui secara detil tentang sihir ini, yang kutahu Ai no Maho adalah sihir yang membuat seseorang dapat sangat mencintai orang tertentu secara cepat" Terang Mavis kembali namun kali ini ia menunjukan senyum imutnya

.

"APAAA?! " Lucy benar-benar histeris mendengarnya.

.

"Ara ara…tenanglah Lucy… itu artinya Natsu hanya terkena sihir CINTA pada mu" Ucap Mira yang menekankan kata Cinta pada Lucy disertai senyuman yang penuh bintang.

"Ci-Cinta!" Erza mendadak gugup dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya

"Hihihi… kurasa itu tidak terlalu bermasalah Lucy" Ucap Levy diikuti dengan anggukan dari Drod dan Jet

"Natsu, kau memang JANTAN!" Ucap Elfman sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi

"Eye! Natsu berjuanglah!" Teriak Happy yang sudah kembali ceria dengan mengibaskan kedua sayap putihnya

"Huh! Berisik Sekali" Ketus Charla seperti biasanya

"Syukurlah, itu berarti tidak masalah dengan sihir pengobatan ku" Wendy mengelus dadanya

' _Aaah~~~Sihir Cinta!~~ Juvia juga ingin Gray mengatakan Cinta terhadap Juvia~~ ' _Batin Juvia, Ia membayangkan Gray mengucapkan janji itu adanya disebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga warna warni serta ada air mancur yang berbentuk LOVE. Juvia larut dalam bayangannya sambil menggigiti sapu tangan miliknya "Juvia juga ingin seperti itu~~~ "

"Hey, hey… jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak =_= " Ucap Gray yang mungkin sudah hafal dengan jalan pikiran Juvia, padahal Juvia tidak mengatakan kalau dia sedang membayangkannya.

"Ta-tapi…KENAPA HARUS AKUUUU!" Kali ini Lucy meremas rambut pirangnya, frustasi. Ia kemudian mencoba mendorong Natsu beberapa kali seperti sebelumnnya.

"Natsu! Ayolah.. lepaskan aku…" Ucapnya lembut, siapa tau ini bisa berhasil melepaskan Natsu darinya

"Ngh~~Lucy~~~" Tetap tak berhasil

Habis sudah kesabaran Lucy, ia mengepal tangannya bersamaan dengan perempatan siku emosi di kepalanya. Ia mendorong kuat Natsu secara paksa, dan itu membuat Natsu terkejut "EH?! Lucy!"

'_YES! Akhirnya… Berhasil juga!_' Batin Lucy. Tapi kemudian…

Natsu berjongkok membelakangi Lucy dengan Aura suram di sekelilingnya "…Lucy benci pada ku… Lucy tidak sayang lagi pada ku… Lucy tidak cinta aku…" Ucapnya dengan mata bergelombang. (* Patah hati banget ya -_-

Seketika tubuh Lucy kaku dan memutih dan timbul beberapa suara retakan (?)

'_AAAKHH! Apalagi sekarang?!' _Batin Lucy kembali frustasi

"Em… Nat-Natsu! Maafkan aku… bu-bukan begitu maksud ku… " Ia mendekati Natsu dan berhadapan kembali padanya

"Benarkah? Lucy tidak benci pada ku?" kali ini Mata Natsu berbinar-binar

"Tidak"

"Lucy sayang pada ku?" Memastikan kembali

Lucy sweetdrop, namun dengan senyumnya ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya. Yup, Natsu langsung memeluk erat Lucy (*LAGI! Wow O_O

"Ara ara… mereka imut sekali" Ucap Mira dengan senyum yang cantik namun mengerikan. Semua nya hanya bisa sweetdop melihat Mira plus adegan dua sejoli yang masih berpelukan.

.

"Lalu…bagaimana cara mengembalikan ingatannya?" kali ini Gray membuka keheningan

"Kalian mungkin bisa mencari informasi lebih dari perpustakaan Kerajaan" Saran Mavis

"Benar, besok kita akan segera mencarinya disana!" Tambah Levy dengan antusias

"AYE!"

Sementara itu Lucy yang sudah mengetahui kondisi Natsu, mencoba memberikan pengertian padanya " Natsu, apa kau ingin melihat rumah mu? Mungkin kau akan ingat sesuatu disana"

Meski agak sedikit ragu, akhirnya Natsu menyetujui saran Lucy "Lucy bersamaku 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Happy juga ikut. Iya 'kan Happy?"

"AYE! Kita pulang Natsu..!"

Setelah semua kebingungan para anggota Fairy Tail teruraikan, akhirnya Lucy dan Happy mengunjungi rumah kecilnya. Sementara yang lain mempersiapkan keperluan untuk rencana mereka besok keperpustakaan kerajaan.

* * *

**Setibanya di rumah Natsu**

Natsu memperhatikan dengan serius yang katanya rumah milikny dengan kucing birunya, meski tangan Lucy tak lepas dari genggamannya yang begitu eratnya.

"AYE! Kita sampai…!" ucap Happy dengan riang

"Natsu, ini adalah rumahmu. Ayo masuk kedalam" Ajak Lucy

Begitu pintu terbuka, tubuh Lucy memutih melihat kondisi rumah Natsu yang sebenarnya tak layak disebut RUMAH!

"Lucy, kau yakin ini rumah ku?" Tanya Natsu yang melihat beberapa panci kotor berserakan kamarnya yang sepertinya gabung dengan dapur! (* Jorok banget -_-

'_Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada mu Natsu…' _Batin Lucy yang tak habis pikir

"Eng…Tentu saja Natsu, kau sendiri yang membangunnya dengan Happy 'kan?"

"Aye! Itu benar Natsu, kita membangunnya bersama dengan Lissana" Terang Happy

"Lissana?"

"Betul, kau belum bertemu dengannya. Jika kalian bertemu mungkin kau akan ingat sesuatu!" Ucap Lucy dengan berbinar-binar, berharap bahwa itu akan memulihkan kondisi Natsu.

Namun hal itu tak direspon oleh Natsu, ia justru tertarik dengan beberapa tulisan dan benda-benda yang ada didalam rumahnya yang penuh dengan kenangan ia dan lucy selama melaksanakan misi. "Ohoho… Lucy, ini baju mu saat misi pertama kita?"

"Benar, apa kau mengingatnya?" Lucy kembali berharap

"Tidak" jawabnya dengan cepat

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang?!" keluhnya karena tak sesuai harapan

"karena itu berarti aku dan Lucy sudah bersama sejak lama.." Natsu menunjukkan senyumnya yang sangat manis dan tulus. (* dan itu juga yang bikin Azhel kepincut!

Mendengar penuturannya, Lucy langsung blushing dan dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dari Natsu.

DEG

"Eh… Se-sebaiknya kita merapihkan rumah mu ini Natsu, jadi kau bisa istirahat" Ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah!" Teriak Natsu dengan riangnya diikuti Happy " AYE!"

DEG

'…_A-ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa… jadi berdetak tak menentu seperti ini?' _Batin Lucy

Setelah beberapa saat mereka merapih kamar tersebut, sehinga terlihat layak disebut sebagai kamar. Lucy beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan kearah pintu dan bermaksud membukanya namun segera dicegah oleh Natsu yang memeluk erat lengan kiri Lucy "Lucy, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pulang Natsu… ini sudah malam. Kau istirahatlah dengan Happy, besok kita akan ke perpustakaan kerajaan" Suara Lucy kali ini agak berat karena menahan lelah.

"Aku ikut! Aku mau bersama Lucy! Aku tak mau jauh dari mu Lucy~~~" Rengek Natsu yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Natsu… ini adalah rumah mu jadi kamu harus tinggal disini, besok kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan? Jadi aku mohon kamu mengerti" Tutur Lucy selembut mungkin

Natsu tetap menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Lucy menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya menghdap Natsu dan memegang kedua bahu Natsu dengan kuat. Kali ini tatapannya sangat serius.

"Natsu! Apa kau menyayangiku?" Natsu mengganguk dengan cepat

"Lalu apa kamu tak ingin mengingat kembali tentang kita? Tentang Fairy Tail, keluarga dan sahabat kita?"

"Aku…"

"Kalau kau sayang dan cinta pada ku, kamu harus bisa mengingat semua itu.." dengan berrkata demikian, Lucy berhasil keluar dari rumah itu dengan Natsu yang masih terpaku didepan pintu, tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya untuk menahan kepergian Lucy.

**Flashback Off **

* * *

**Apartemen Lucy**

Lucy membaringkan badannya setelah berendam cukup lama tadi. Ia mengenakan piyaman pink dengan rambut terurai.

'_Apa aku terlalu kasar dengan Natsu ya? Ah.. sepertinya tidak! Sudahlah.. lebih baik aku istirahat!'_ Batin Lucy

Ia mengeratkan selimutnya dan perlahan memasuki alam mimpinya

**Rumah Natsu**

Happy yang terlihat lelah sambil beberapa kali menguap. Terbang mendekati Natsu yang duduk tertunduk tak kunjung tidur. "Natsu, kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah larut malam…"

"Aku ingin bersama Lucy... " Rengek Natsu

"Kau benar-benar sangat menyukainnya ya?" Tanya Happy yang ia sudah sangat tahu jawabannya kali ini, karena ini rengekan Natsu yang sudah kesekian kalinya semenjak Lucy pulang dari rumah itu.

"Natsu, ayo kita kerumah Lucy! Kau pasti akan tenang disana dan aku bisa tidur denga nyenyak" Ajak Happy

"Tapi Lucy membenci ku… dia tak ingin bersamaku…" Tutur Natsu yang tetap murung

"Natsu, kau harus ingat. kita sudah sering menginap disana. Ya meski Lucy akan berubah menjadi Erza sesaat. Tapi dia akhirnya mengijinkan kita, itu artinya dia tak membenci kita 'kan?"

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah yang sangat amat ceria

"AYE! Ayo kita kerumahnya!"

Natsu pun segera keluar dari dari rumahnya tersebut dan dengan cepat merentangkan dua sayap api yang mucul dari punggungnya. Disusul Happy yang segera mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Natsu.

"WOAH….Natsu! kau bisa terbang sendiri?!" Happy terlihat shock

"Ng? Tentu saja. Aku memang bisa melakukannya"

'_Sepertinya sihir itu juga menambah kemampuan sihirnya' _Batin Happy yang memperhatikan Natsu terbang dengan sayap apinya yang besar

Tak lama, apartemen lucy sudah terlihat. Natsu dengan cepat menuju arah jendela Lucy, Untung Happy sudah lebih dulu menghadangnya persis didepan jendela apartemen Lucy. Dan berhasil menghentikan Natsu merusak apartemen itu.

'_Hah…Syukurlah~~~ _(T^T)' Batin Happy

"Natsu, kita tak boleh merusak apartemen Lucy, kalau tidak Lucy tidak hanya membenci mu melainkan melempar kita berdua keangkasa!" Bentak Happy namun masih dalam suara yang tidak keras.

"Um… Maaf"

Happy membuka jendela tersebut perlahan, kemudian memasuki kamar Lucy yang tertata sangat rapi. Disusul dengan Natsu yang denga cepat menuju kearah Lucy yang sedang terlelap. Ia ingin sekali memeluknya saat itu juga, tapi ia urungkan kali ini. Mengingat amarah Lucy mungkin akan sampai pada puncaknya.

Natsu mengambil posisi duduk tepat disisi ranjang Lucy, dengan kepalanya direbahkan dekat tubuh Lucy dan tangan kanannya menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Lucy. Sedangkan Happy juga merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Lucy, tepatnya disamping Natsu. Hingga mereka pun tenggelam dalam alam tidurnya masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Lucy merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat didekatnya, atau…cenderung panas, karena beberapa bulir keringat terlihat di wajah nya. Ia menenangkan apa yang ia rasakan, tapi ia kembali gusar apalagi dengan timbulnya suara

WUSHH

Sontak matanya terbuka dengan cepat begitu ia melihat seperti semburan api yang cukup panjang dan cepat melewati tubuhnya.

"EH?!" ia pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber api tersebut. "NATSU!"

"WOAH…! Lucy, kau sudah bangun?" yang sedikit terkejut melihat Lucy bangkit dari tidurnya, namun ia tetap mengarahkan apinya entah kemana dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan posisi Lucy

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Eh?"

* * *

_**~~* Bersambung*~~**_

_**.**_

_***Apa yang sebenarnya yang dilakukan oleh Natsu?**_

_***Bagaimana cara mengembalikan ingatan Natsu?**_

_**NB : ini Republish, karena pas Azhel baca ulang ada kata yang ngaco, gomen ne minna**_

_**Balas Review**_

Miku-miku-miku : Arigatou ne ^_^ sudah baca fanfic Gaje ini. Hehe panasaran ya? Sama Azhel juga penasaran ( Loh kok?)

Hakuryuu Dreyar : Om? O_o . but thanks for reading and review ^_^

ai2 lucky : Hehehe emang begitu lah kalo kelamaan, masih ada yang inget gak ya?

Guest : Arigatou ne… selamat membaca kelanjutannya ya

hiruma hikari : tebakannya udah terjawab di chap ini ^_^

vegi cwannda: sekarang up date beneran nih… baca dan review kembali ya..

Nayzak : Makasih ya dah mau nunggu, jawabannya ada di chap ini ya…

liwen99 : sesuai permintaan ^_^ selamata membaca dan review kembali…

.indohackz : kalo inget semua ceritanya gak seru dong…

YukinChan : hehehe makasih ya buat saranya YukinaChan ^_^

Kirito-kun : arigatou ne.. iya ini udah lanjut selamat membaca dan review lagi ya…

Yuka : jawabannya, baca chap 3 ini ya…

Feby-chan : arigatou Feby-chan… ini dah lanjut kok.. ^_^

key: hehe lanjut lah… itu udah tekad Azhel!

alena : Chap 3 belom pernah aku update, yang aku ulang itu yang chap 2 . hehehe Lama ya? Emang kan Azhel dah bilang banyak urusan Negara yang harus diurus(?)

makasih banget loh udah menanti fic GAJE ku ini. Oh ya Arigatou for semangatnya ^_^ itulah yang Azhel butuhkan

edogawa Luffy: Yup Lanjut nih, jawabannya ada di chap ini yang , tapi untuk siapa yang dilihat Lucy ada di Chap berikutnya ya.. Gomen ne dan Arigatou ^_^

rin : bukan Cuma 10 hari lewatnya, tapi hamper setahun, semoga Rin masih mau baca fic azhel ini ya dan mau rivew lagi

Guest: makasihnya udah mau baca dan review J

debbymagdalena : hehehe update kilat? Azhel gak janji ya…

Ayren Christy Caddi : hehehe makasih loh buat semangatnya J moga aja kamu masih mau baca dan review lagi … tebakannya ada di chap ini jawabannya

fathiyah : penasaran? Baca ya dan Rivew ya ^_^

Ren : Tebak-tebakan? Jawabannya sudah menanti

kuro ice9 : Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^ selamat membaca dan review lagi ya…

haruruine : hehehe Makasih banget ya atas saran nya semoga kali ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya

Niha-chan The Nekoni : salam juga :3 Thanks ya buat sarannya itu berguna banget buat Azhel. Berikan tanggap kamu di fic kali ini ya….

bjtatihowo : hehehe Makasih banyak ya atas saran dan kritiknya, semua itu berguna banget buat maju fic ini jadi lebih baik J


End file.
